Personnel de la base stellaire 11
Cette liste a pour but de recenser le personnel de la base stellaire 11. Personnel connu * Commodore Stone * Commodore José I. Mendez * Lieutenant Areel Shaw * Chef Humbolt * Miss Piper Personnel inconnu Division du commandement ; Secrétaire de Mendez Ce lieutenant de la division du commandement servait comme secrétaire auprès du commodore Mendez. Elle se tenait au garde-à-vous, à proximité de la sortie du bureau de Mendez lorsque James T. Kirk, Spock et Leonard McCoy partirent pour aller voir le capitaine de la flotte Christopher Pike. ( ) Division des sciences Médecine ; Docteur Ce médecin, se tenait à l'extérieur du bureau de mendez lorsque Leonard McCoy entra afin d'aller James Kirk. ( ) Techniciens Division des opérations ; Officier des communications ; Greffier Ce lieutenant de la division des opérations servait comme greffier durant la cour-martiale de James Kirk, à la fois sur la BS11 et à la fois sur l Enterprise. Plus tard, il fut aperçu au bar avec d'autres officiers de la cour-martiale. ( ) ; Lieutenant commander, visiteur du bar En 2267, ce lieutenant commander se rendit au bar de la BS11. Il se heurta à James Kirk qui lui quittait le bar. ( ) Ingénieurs ; Technicien informatique Ce technicien travaillait avec le chef Humbolt au centre informatique. Il subit une attaque de Spock qui le neutralisa. ( ) Bar patron #2 This male command division crewman was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #3 This male operations division lieutenant commander was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #4 This male sciences division crewman was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #5 This male sciences division lieutenant was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #6 This male sciences division commander was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #7 This male command division crewman was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #8 This male command division crewman was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #9 This male sciences division lieutenant was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) .}} Bar patron #10 This female operations division crewman was drinking and socializing at the lounge in Starbase 11, when Kirk and McCoy visited it, in 2267. ( ) Bartender The bartender was serving drinks to the patrons in the lounge of Starbase 11, when Kirk and McCoy visited it in 2267. ( ) Bar waitress This waitress was serving drinks to the patrons in the lounge, when Kirk and McCoy visited it in 2267. ( ) Office building personnel Several Starfleet officers were in the office buildings adjacent to the grounds of Starbase 11 when Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy beamed down to the planet in 2267. ( ) Officer on the mall This unnamed officer was a science division lieutenant who was on the mall, speaking with Hadley, standing behind Miss Piper while she awaited the arrival of Kirk, Spock and McCoy. ( ) Officers on the mall Several Starfleet officers were on the grounds of Starbase 11 when Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy beamed down to the planet in 2267. ( ) Orderly This unnamed orderly was passing through the corridors of the intensive care ward on Starbase 11 when Mendez, Kirk, Spock and McCoy approached Pike's room. ( ) Patient and assistant This unnamed patient was assisted by an operations division officer through the corridors of the intensive care ward on Starbase 11 when Mendez, Kirk, Spock and McCoy approached Pike's room. ( ) de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der Sternenbasis 11 Personnel Personnel